


Going Both Ways by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Going Both Ways by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Both Ways by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Going Both Ways  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : Karkat/Sollux/Karkat  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Underage  
**Summary** : Karkat can match him at either end of his scale, balancing both highs and lows with this kind of frothing, incoherent fury that's...kind of attractive, in the right light. All that energy. All that drive.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/232927)  
**Length** 0:05:18  
Download: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Going%20Both%20Ways%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
